The Memories
by Owls The Sailor
Summary: Rose put her hands on her hips and huffed. She had taken hours to get ready, and even wore a pretty green dress. And here Scorpius was: sleeping. Sleeping! Not taking her to Hogsmeade like he had promised over a month ago. She really hated him!


**A/N:** Hey-o! Here is my round 3 submission for the Quidditch League. The prompt was have your OTP have an argument, so I had my OTP at the moment, ScroRose, fight a little. The word count this round was 1,338.

Hope you enjoy!

Hoots,

Owls

* * *

"Scorpius," Rose hissed into the boy's ear. She had stealthily moved behind him while he reclined, sleeping, in a comfortable armchair near the fire in the Gryffindor common room. A few hours ago, he had been there playing wizard's chess with Hugo—Rose had come down from the seventh year girls' dorm to make sure that he hadn't killed her younger brother and behold! Scorpius was letting the boy win (or was actually losing; it was hard to see what they were doing without the two seeing her while she was spying). Scorpius always did those little things that didn't seem to mean much, but when you made a lot of mistakes like he had, they did. That's why she loved him; even though, the rest of the world told her not to.

The Slytherin in the chair barely moved in response. "Scorpius Malfoy," she said stomping her high-heeled foot on the floor like a toddler not getting her way. Rose was glad it was a Saturday and everyone was out at Hogsmeade on dates and not milling around, or else she would have turned a bright red like her hair for making a scene.

Again, Scorpius gave no response. Rose put her hands on her hips and huffed. She had taken hours to get ready, and even wore a pretty green dress. And here Scorpius was: sleeping. Sleeping! Not taking her to Hogsmeade like he had promised over a month ago. She really hated him!

Rose opened her mouth to speak again; this time she was going to make him listen. There was one thing she learned being a Weasley- the art of the telling off.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she began at near the top of her lungs. "If you do not wake up this bloody instant-!" Scorpius leaps out of his chair and looks right into her eyes and apologizes for all the shit that made her life hell for the past three years. In reality, he straightened up and looked at her with nearly-emotionless, cool, gray eyes.

"What in Merlin's name-?" Scorpius looked up at the vision that was Rose. Her hair had been straightened so it was only slightly curly. Her dress accented the curve her where her hands rested in fists. Her eyes, typically a gentle brown, were a molten chocolate reflecting the crackling spirit of the fire behind them in the fireplace.  
"You were asleep," Rose stated plainly, setting her jaw in a way that let him know she was truly mad—not acting like she was nearly spewing fire out of ears as she sometimes did to make him listen, but mad. The kind of mad that made her cheeks burn and her heart speed up. And it was all his fault. She hadn't finished her telling off, and she had a few very important things left unsaid.

"Really, Rose?" Scorpius raised a brow. "I was just sleeping."

"Yeah." Her tone was short and eyes slowly starting to blaze. "You were asleep, not waiting to take me to Hogsmeade," she shouted leaving a sharp silence afterward fill with the screams of a crackling fire in background. "Scorpius, don't roll your eyes, or act as though you did. This isn't the first time you would have stood me up."

"Rose," he warned. Her inner flame of anger was being fueled, and he needed to stop it. That was his job as her boyfriend: to be a firefighter when she got angry.

"Remember that time in fifth year? Well I do, you might not because you were snogging Carol Leroy, a Hufflepuff behind the Quidditch stands, but I had to go with James to Hogsmeade! James, who ended up snogging his girlfriend the whole time." James Potter, her cousin, was a nice guy to his family, but he and his girlfriend had always been very touchy-feely.

"I remember fifth year, Rose. Please." He pinched the bridge of his nose as she continued to rat him out about the rest of fifth year and then onto sixth year. Her Weasley temper roaring its Gryffindor head.  
"And what about Claire!" She pointed an accusing finger.

"Her name is Blaire and she was asking for advice about how to come out to her conservative parents about being gay, Rose. Not everything is the way it seems." His cool, gray eyes meet her fierce brown ones. "Anyway, she thought I was your cousin Louis who apparently has the same blonde hair as me."

Rose barely processed his excuse before she was blurting out, "What about Trinity?" That silenced him for a good while.

Trinity Colt had been his partner in Potions since first year until Rose showed up in fifth. The girl wasn't pleased that Rose had stolen what Trinity had apparently claimed as hers. The other girl started lashing out pretty seriously with vicious pranks and teasing that a lot of Slytherin girls joined in on. It was actually a sticking charm prank they did that had brought Scorpius and her together, literally, and all the way to the Hospital Wing for a day and half a night. However, Trinity didn't care; she still wanted Scorpius, and apparently, he wanted her.

"That was a mistake." Scorpius groaned and closed his eyes.

"I know!" She really did and understood what happened with that drama wasn't his fault. She regretted bringing it up.

"But it still happened, and I still gave you another chance that you probably didn't deserve after the pumpkin debacle last year. All of this will eventually break me . . . . Scorpius, you just can't sleep when you're waiting for me." Her tone was quieter, and she had turned towards the dying blaze in the fireplace.

"Are you wearing green?" He asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. His head nestled into the crook of her neck, and they both began to watch the embers.

Rose turned around in his embrace. "You're wearing red," she countered, noting his burgundy sweater.  
"Yes, but my favorite color is green," Scorpius informed her.

"I happen to look very good in green," she told him, thrusting out a defiant chin and crossing her arms. Somehow he still kept his arms around her.

"I know; that's why it my favorite color." He leaned down for a kiss, grinning at her like he had won a battle.  
"You're an arse." She pushed him away and picked up her jacket. "Good thing it's December, or else we would look very out of season." Rose indicated the red and green Christmas colors they were wearing.

"Yeah, we could never have that." He quick-stepped to open the portrait door for her.

"Scorpius, shut up. You do know I'm only going with you because I have no one else to go with, and I really need to go to Hogsmeade for some more books." She gave him a warning look just in front of the door. Rose knew he could tell she was faking being mad at this point, but she had to rub in some more scalding comments. Contrary to her previous statements, she really did want to go with him, but she also wanted books.

"And you hate going by yourself. I understand. Now, let's go I have a day planned for us. I stayed up all night getting ready." He motioned for her to walk out the door, noticing on his watch that they were going to be late.

"Was that why you were asleep?" She tilted her head in question. Her curls fell gracefully down her side.  
"No, now let's go." His voice had softened but he was still anxious to leave.

"You should have said something." Rose slapped his shoulder, and walked through the portrait. "Now, I look like an arse."

"You aren't an arse," he murmured, his eyes sliding downward as he followed her out of the room, "But you have a nice one."

"Never mind. You _are_ a pig." She poked his chest. "This plan of yours better include Honeydukes, by the way. I need some more sugar quills."


End file.
